April 7, 2014/Chat log
Chrisgaff I is first Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:45 Flower1470 Wow you're here first lol 5:47 Chrisgaff I IS FIRST. ME MEMME MM Idk. :P 5:47 Flower1470 XD 5:47 Chrisgaff I thought I might as well get on early then late. :P 5:48 Flower1470 THERE IS NO EARLY THERE IS NO LATE did i explain this to you yesterday??? didnt* 5:53 Chrisgaff IN MY MIND THERE IS. EE E E E E E E Wow, there's some bad lag here. 5:54 Flower1470 Yeah it gets like that 5:57 Chrisgaff *Cough* Skype is better *Cough* Watch as they're monitoring our chat. XD 5:58 Flower1470 :P Well, until we're able to convince Silly to get on it, we're stuck with this. Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:02 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:02 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:15 Loving77 CHRIS CHRIS CHRIS CHRIS CHRIS CHRIS CHRIS CHRISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS CHRIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6:16 Flower1470 lol 6:16 Loving77 CHRIS CHRIS CHRIS 6:23 Chrisgaff Sorry, just got back from eating dinner. Hey pen 6:23 Flower1470 told you 6:24 Loving77 CHRIS DID YOU VOTE YET??????????????????????????????? 6:24 Flower1470 she never listens to me. 6:24 Chrisgaff VOTE FOR WHAT???????????????????????? 6:24 Loving77 THE POLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6:24 Chrisgaff NO, NOT YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6:24 Loving77 VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6:24 Chrisgaff OK I WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I VOTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6:25 Loving77 GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6:25 Flower1470 can you both stop virtually screaming at each other please 6:25 Loving77 OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6:25 Chrisgaff BUT I LIKE SCREAMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6:26 Flower1470 do i need to punish you 6:27 Chrisgaff nomom;c 6:29 Flower1470 Geez, not only am I the queen, but I need to be the mother too! AND THE GIRLFRIEND AND THE MAID 6:29 Loving77 and the dumbo 6:30 Chrisgaff OOO OOO O O O O O OO Burned! 6:30 Flower1470 AND THE RIDICULED I suffer so much :bawling: 6:31 Loving77 You won't be the queen for long bc I'll beat you in a duel someday HAHAHAHAHA 6:31 Flower1470 suuuuuuuuure 6:31 Chrisgaff *Hugs Lil* 6:32 Loving77 -grabs chris throws him in the trash- 6:32 Flower1470 And then you can try being the queen and the mom and the girlfriend and the maid and the ridiculed, all while having to lead everyone because they cant decide anything on their own :) :O 6:32 Loving77 whee 6:32 Flower1470 WHAT YOU JUST CANT DISPOSE OF HIM LIKE THAT THATS MY JOB 6:33 Chrisgaff Oh.. 6:33 Flower1470 *pulls Chris out of trash* 6:33 Chrisgaff Thanks... 6:34 Loving77 -puts him in the waste disposal- 6:34 Flower1470 NOOOOOOO 6:34 Loving77 -turns it on- 6:34 Flower1470 *saves Chris just in time* GO AWAY LEAVE MY BABY ALONE 6:35 Loving77 ew 6:36 Chrisgaff I don't know what to make of this situation. XD 6:36 Loving77 that's it I sacrifice Watapon to summon my creepiest avatar ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA 6:38 Flower1470 NO @Chris neither do I 6:38 Loving77 YOUR EYEBALLS WILL BURN 6:38 Flower1470 They already are, just thinking about it 6:39 Loving77 HAHAHAHA 6:39 Flower1470 NO! NONONONO Loving77 has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Loving77. 6:39 Flower1470 ew no 6:40 Chrisgaff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8iE8W4iq7X8 6:40 Flower1470 what the heck :rofl: 6:40 Chrisgaff That's what I thought of. XD Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:44 Dragonian King i just broke wind jk 6:44 Flower1470 Hey S-- 6:44 Dragonian King hi guys 6:45 Flower1470 what the heck you're not allowed to talk to my sister anymore weirdo 6:46 Chrisgaff Well, that's one way to join a chat. Hey silly 6:46 Dragonian King ok ill go find tori maybe i can convince her to leave yuma 6:47 Flower1470 She's dating Yuma now lol 6:50 Dragonian King lily are you still dating whale 6:52 Flower1470 no I married Atem, remember? 6:53 Dragonian King but hes old 6:53 Flower1470 and your point is...? 6:53 Dragonian King maybe he died 6:53 Flower1470 He did die lol Twice Well, once Then he stuck around in the puzzle for a while and he finally left in the last episode Very complicated. 6:55 Dragonian King then how are you married to him 6:56 Flower1470 I'm actually dead and joined him in the afterlife. I still rule from heaven it makes more sense the less you think about it 6:57 Dragonian King ^ how did yo udie you die* 6:58 Flower1470 dont think about it and never ask questions like that otherwise I'll give you a depression-induced answer 7:00 Dragonian King did you get run over by a car like noah or did you suffocate in space like kite or did you lose to someone in a childrens card game 7:02 Flower1470 suicide certainly wouldn't be out-of-character 7:02 Dragonian King hows the internet speed 7:03 Flower1470 hella fast God has great Wi-Fi 7:04 Dragonian King do you get cool programs 7:04 Flower1470 only the best 7:04 Dragonian King thats nice did they dub season zero 7:05 Flower1470 Nope It was never shown out of Japan 7:05 Chrisgaff I swear, I thought that said Sub-zero. 7:05 Flower1470 SO DID I LOL 7:05 Dragonian King its not winter anymore its spring :D 7:05 Flower1470 supposedly It was cold today tho 7:05 Dragonian King well at least its not below zero anymore 7:05 Chrisgaff No, Mortal Kombat ub-Zero Sub* 7:06 Flower1470 well that's true but I still dont like the cold 7:06 Dragonian King so i guess the cold always bothers you anyway 7:06 Flower1470 I would like it to get warmer so i can walk normally and not limp around like a cripple yes yes it does 7:07 Chrisgaff http://static.giantbomb.com/uploads/original/0/6742/525627-mk_vs_dc_2008_05_30_08_01.jpg This guy 7:07 Flower1470 oh okay 7:08 Chrisgaff Also: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2okSis_wtls THIS was in my recommended. 7:08 Dragonian King Oh my. 7:08 Flower1470 wow 7:08 Chrisgaff MY HISTORY HAS NOTHING MY LITTLE PONY RELATED. WHY.... 7:09 Dragonian King now it does 7:09 Flower1470 lol 7:09 Dragonian King and now my youtube is going to be spammed by ponies how fantastic i care not for your ponies just pokemon and minecraft and other stuff that doesnt involve mlp yeah *cough* awkward 7:11 Flower1470 I had a YT account but I forget what the password is 7:11 Dragonian King lol oops 7:11 Flower1470 I remember Flower1470 being taken so I had to choose another username 7:11 Chrisgaff https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXi2PNZunhDlXA4zCztLMHQ My youtube channel is so generic. XD 7:12 Flower1470 Probably FlowerCat1470 bc im very uncreative 7:12 Chrisgaff I made a Gmail account so I could catch up with HW and it allowed me to make a Youtube account. 7:12 Dragonian King chris y u no upload 7:12 Flower1470 gmail ew 7:13 Dragonian King wow the flower1470 on youtube actually has subscribers well... subscriber 7:13 Flower1470 THATS NOT ME Ik people have tried to friend me on Skype thinking my username is Flower1470 7:13 Chrisgaff A. No camera 7:13 Flower1470 lolno 7:13 Chrisgaff B. 2lazy. WHAT WOULD I EVEN UPLOAD? 7:14 Dragonian King you would upload you uploading something 7:14 Flower1470 LOL 7:14 Dragonian King and then you can upload you uploading the video of uploading something and then its like uploadception waaaaaaaaaat 7:14 Flower1470 XD 7:15 Chrisgaff o. 7:55 Flower1470 . 8:02 Chrisgaff e 8:05 Dragonian King f 8:05 Flower1470 g Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:10 Flower1470 ooo wb 8:10 Dragonian King ty Let's talk life, my life exactly, not yours. Don't be so self-centered. lily can i do the next RCM 8:17 Flower1470 why 8:17 Dragonian King because i want to 8:18 Flower1470 hmm 8:19 Dragonian King ill look through my pictures and see if i can do a member appreciation post if you want 8:19 Flower1470 idk 8:19 Dragonian King if not i can do a normal one 8:21 Flower1470 I see you really want to do it lol Sure, but I would prefer you do it normally. 8:21 Dragonian King okie i have so many screenshots its unhealthy 8:23 Flower1470 I have 322 8:23 Dragonian King oh i have 20 lol 8:23 Flower1470 pfft that's nothing 8:28 Dragonian King actually 17 8:28 Flower1470 (yes) 8:33 Dragonian King if you leave TTK can i steal RCM 8:33 Flower1470 maybe 8:33 Dragonian King if you leave TTK can i hijack your blog 8:34 Flower1470 the TT Wiki gets well over 2000 views each day, and yet im the only editor maybe I'm still wondering who these mystery people are, stalking our wiki We got 153 views yesterday no wait that's today 231 views yesterday lol 8:37 Dragonian King O_o i wonder what that means like does it go up every time someone views a PAGE? 8:37 Flower1470 I'm not sure 8:37 Dragonian King or does it go up every time someone views the wiki as a whole 8:38 Flower1470 If the former is true, then those views could easily be just us this is weird 8:39 Dragonian King yeah... if the former is true it makes sense but if the latter is true i doubt the four of us combined somehow visit the wiki 200 times in ONE DAY that would mean us each leaving the wiki and then coming back 50 times AND if that was true it wouldn't even count since we'd still be on the wiki via chat 8:40 Flower1470 I hope our stalkers join us sometime Something is keeping them here 8:41 Dragonian King i dont 8:41 Flower1470 why not 8:41 Dragonian King this is our wiki D: 8:41 Flower1470 ... 8:41 Dragonian King and they're creepy 8:41 Flower1470 this is a PUBLIC site 8:41 Dragonian King yeah but i mean 8:41 Flower1470 it technically isnt "ours" 8:41 Dragonian King its not like its a wiki on a topic anyway... 8:41 Flower1470 yeah, that's what i dont understand 8:41 Dragonian King the closest thing to a topic we have here is incomplete zexal articles lol 8:42 Flower1470 LOL 8:42 Dragonian King maybe sillys zexal has a bigger fanbase than i thought? :P 8:42 Flower1470 Idk it would be nice lol 8:43 Dragonian King let me go on a breakdown of the articles we have 8:43 Flower1470 People can find this wiki by googling my username, too 8:43 Dragonian King yeah but why would they care and keep viewing 8:43 Flower1470 I must have a few stalkers 8:43 Dragonian King true 8:43 Flower1470 Bc they love me 8:43 Dragonian King anyway heres what we have Articles of Zexal characters overloaded with pictures The first three episodes of Zexal (good going Lily) A few weeks of stuff we did on TT almost a YEAR ago YuGiOh characters Silly's Zexal Team Downsize and chat logs its just... oh yeah and random stuff 8:44 Flower1470 10 months of chat logs lol 8:45 Dragonian King wow 10 months? 8:45 Flower1470 They cant be here for the yugioh Yeah. since last June. or was it July O_o idk Late June/Early July 8:46 Dragonian King yeah nobody would be here for the yugioh stuff the yugioh wiki does that and much better :P 8:46 Flower1470 You dont advertise your Zexal THIS DOESNT MAKE SENSE or maybe Wikia's counter is really messed up and we're the only ones here OH WAIT 8:47 Dragonian King what? :O 8:47 Flower1470 hold on ill pm you just in case our stalkers read this 8:49 Chrisgaff I forgot about the chat again. 8:49 Flower1470 lol 8:49 Chrisgaff XD 8:50 Dragonian King hi 8:53 Chrisgaff Hey I've g2g, ttyl. :) 8:54 Flower1470 ttyl 8:55 Dragonian King bye chris 8:55 Chrisgaff Adios 8:55 Flower1470 Maybe it counts all the times the Wiki Activity is loaded My homepage is this wiki's activity so that could explain a lot of the views 8:56 Dragonian King hmmm perhaps Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:56 Flower1470 153 views the same as it was earlier 8:57 Dragonian King check it again 8:57 Flower1470 this is so confusing ugh still 153 WAIT the counter reset 57 minutes ago 8:58 Dragonian King oh yeah because wikia's day system is wonky 8:58 Flower1470 No it isnt 8:58 Dragonian King check it again well it is for me :P nvm its not im dumbo :P 8:59 Flower1470 It uses GMT, then military time lol nw I prefer military time tbh 9:00 Dragonian King check the counter again i loaded main page AND wiki activity it did nothing when i did the main page... 9:01 Flower1470 It doesn't give the day's count until the day is over then it shows the total 9:01 Dragonian King ohhhh isnt the admin dashboard so cool 9:02 Flower1470 yeah 9:04 Dragonian King wow the most people we've had in a month is 8 users, in march 2012 lemme think yep 9:07 Flower1470 what like, 8 actual users? 9:09 Dragonian King yeah well sorta 6 actual users you and peep had extra accounts 9:10 Flower1470 oh that doesnt count wait, how did we get 6 people? 9:11 Dragonian King You, Peep, Chris, me, Mattgelo, and Toontownkiddy 9:11 Flower1470 oh 9:16 Dragonian King btw is this the krusty krab? 9:16 Flower1470 no this is Patrick 9:18 Dragonian King is this the krusty krab? 9:22 Flower1470 no, this is Patrick 9:22 Dragonian King is this the krusty krab? 9:25 Flower1470 NO, THIS IS PATRICK im not a krusty crab 9:27 Dragonian King is this patrick? 9:34 Flower1470 :P 9:36 Dragonian King hello? is this patrick? 9:37 Flower1470 no It's a krusty crab 9:39 Dragonian King okay * Dragonian King hangs up i gtg, bye CYA STALKERS Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:53 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:April 2014